


Tree Kissers

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tree Climbing, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Youngjo and Hwanwoong sitting in a tree.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Tree Kissers

**Author's Note:**

> Supsssss
> 
> a song written easily keeps thine anxiety away thanketh oneus
> 
> Anyways enjoy

“Youngjo, I can’t reach the branch..” Hwanwoong miserably lets his hands fall at his sides, too lazy to actually jump up for the branch. Youngjo laughs, his boyfriend pouting up at him. The older hops off the branch, Hwanwoong taking a step back to give the other space.

“Can’t we just sit down here? It’s nice and warm and you won’t get any splinters,” the younger exasperatedly states.

“Live a little, babe,” Youngjo places a hand on Hwanwoong’s lower waist, the latter stiffening at the touch with a soft blush. “I’ll boost you,” he says, gently pushing Hwanwoong forward to the tree.

“What? No,” Hwanwoong refuses, trying to push Youngjo away, but the other is already picking him up. “Youngjo—!” His hands fly to Youngjo’s shoulders.

“Grab the branch or I’m dropping you,” Youngjo threatens.

“Drop me and I kill you,” Hwanwoong hisses, though reaching up to wrap his hands around the rough bark of the tree branch anyways. He grunts, Youngjo pushing his legs up.

“Hey! Don’t touch me there!” Hwanwoong slaps Youngjo’s hand, face beginning to burn.

”Sorry,” Youngjo feels a blush creep up his neck as well, though his hand still clutches the curve of Hwanwoong’s butt to hold him up since he can’t really let go otherwise he’d drop him. Hwanwoong hooks his foot onto the branch, pulling himself up as Youngjo lets go of him.

“You got it?” Youngjo inquires, anxiously watching his boyfriend mount the branch, legs dangling off the sides, hands clasped around the wood.

“Yeah..” the younger replies, unsure.

“Ok, so, climb onto the other branch. That one’s sturdier,” Youngjo says, pointing to the thicker and slightly higher branch next to Hwanwoong. The boy groans.

“I’m all sore from dance practice and now you’re making me do more physical activity?” Hwanwoong sighs, carefully placing his hand against the trunk as his other reaches for the other branch. He’s unknowingly shaking, though that doesn’t slip past Youngjo’s radar.

“I’ll catch you if you fall,” Youngjo says, rolling up the sleeves of his arms, ready to do as he says.

“Ok..” the other mumbles beneath his breath, more focused on getting to the other branch. He makes it, sits with his back close to the trunk though not against it, afraid his school uniform would get caught in the bark.

After reassuring that Hwanwoong is fine and has maintained balance on the branch, Youngjo climbs up as well. He latches onto the first branch with ease, setting his foot into the bark of the trunk and pulling himself up. He sits on top of the branch, looking up at his boyfriend.

“It’s a nice view up here,” Youngjo comments, though his eyes are only trained on Hwanwoong and how the sun peaks through parting leaves and shines a pretty pattern on the younger, the bright hue of green from the leaves reflecting onto their skin. Hwanwoong is a beautiful sight, and Hwanwoong can’t help the warmth brewing in his chest. Youngjo’s more than right, it’s an amazing view up here, and his boyfriend only proves that just by sitting in front of him, their faces suddenly so close that the warmth of their breaths are mingled together in the summer breeze blowing through the leaves of the single tree they share.

Wordlessly, Youngjo tilts his head up to experimentally brush his lips against Hwanwoong’s. The latter grins, keeping a safe grip on the trunk as he leans forward to capture Youngjo’s lips with his own. It’s a timeless moment between them, as if the breeze halted and the trees stopped swaying. A warm hand lays on his cheek and the kiss deepens, still tender just more loving.

They pulled away, breathless. Time resumes with the first breath they took, leaves swaying, the peaking sunlight dancing on their skin, and branches crackling

Wait, crackling?

And before Youngjo knew it, he was falling to the ground because the branch he sat on decided to give out below him. How romantic.

“Oh my god, Youngjo! Are you okay?” Hwanwoong hops down onto the grass, kneeling at his boyfriend’s side.

“Yep..” the older croaks painfully, sitting up with Hwanwoong’s aid. “I’ll feel better if you kiss me,” he pouts his lips. Hwanwoong glares at his cheesy boyfriend. He rolls his eyes before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Youngjo’s, soft and careful. Youngjo smiles against his boyfriend, reciprocating the kiss.

Hwanwoong quickly pulls away, blush dusting his cheeks. He stands up with a huff.

“Get up so I can bring you to the nurse.”

Youngjo laughs, bright. Hwanwoong’s face gets redder.

“I’m leaving you,” Hwanwoong threatens, turning around, taking small steps so he isn’t go too far from his boyfriend.

“I love you!” Youngjo calls after him.

And Hwanwoong stops in his tracks.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It’s been liek forever since I’ve posted something that wasn’t angsty (at least in the oneus tag) lol
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
